There is increasing demand for portable computing devices, such as a smartphone, adapted to perform a wide array of functions. The technological sophistication of these devices has increased to meet this demand, such that many portable computing devices are effectively mobile computers completed with an integral display. Because of their mobility and sophistication, said devices are particularly susceptible to damage. A number of cases have been developed to protect such devices from fall damage, water exposure, or like hazards.
Many aspects of modern life have become dependent upon the use of portable computing or smartphone devices. For example, in addition to voice communication, many people have come to rely upon their smartphone for basic functions, such as e-mail and navigation. Numerous software applications have also been developed to monitor or diagnose certain health conditions using the basic functions of said devices, such as a camera and a microphone. Although useful, the specialized capabilities of many such applications are inherently limited by the capabilities of the smartphone itself.